


Pedal Your Blues Away

by EndoratheWitch



Series: strange magic week [5]
Category: Strange Magic - Fandom
Genre: Bicycles, F/M, lake
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-06
Updated: 2015-08-06
Packaged: 2018-04-13 06:19:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 773
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4511088
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EndoratheWitch/pseuds/EndoratheWitch
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You almost ran me over :Butterfly Bog fic<br/>prompt from obessedturtle</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pedal Your Blues Away

Bog walked along the trail by the lake with his hands shoved deeply into his pockets, his head bent down against the chill breeze coming off the lake. He scowled as he walked, which made people move out of his way quickly. He wasn't really angry—he was heart broken. The woman he thought he loved just threw his heart on the floor and ground her sharp heeled shoe into it. She had told him, as she laughed, that he was the most hideous thing she had ever seen and how could she ever love something like him. She only went out with him because he had money. 

He stopped for a moment and took a deep breath as he tried to regain control of his emotions. He didn't want to—would not—cry in public. He turned to look out at the lake as he thought that she was right about him being hideous. As he stood there, he could almost feel the hardening of his heart in his chest when suddenly a bike bell started ringing like crazy. 

Someone started to shout at him to get out of the way. He turned just as a bicycle swerved to his right. The bike barely missed hitting him head on, though the rider wobbled and lost control, sending them both down the bank and into the lake. Bog stumbled, catching his own feet as he got out of the way, but it wasn't enough to stop his downward momentum into the water. 

Luckily, they both landed in the shallows of the lake, Bog on his ass, the biker on her side with the bicycle on top of her. She sat up and sputtered, she short brown hair dripped into her eyes as she glared at him. 

“Don't you know what get out of the way means??” 

Bog glared at the damp pixie. “Well, do you know how to ride a bicycle, tough girl?” 

The pixie stood up with a groan of displeasure as she dripped lake water and god knew what else. “Hey, not my fault the brakes went out on the bike. I rang the bell, you know, and I yelled.” 

Bog stood up, his legs wet which made his jeans stick uncomfortably to him. “Yeah, well you were going too fast! You could have hit me!” 

The pixie made a face at him. “Well, I didn't hit you.” 

He glared. “I am still in the lake.” 

The pixie gave him an up and down look. She took in his tall, lanky frame as she said, “Doesn't seemed to have hurt you any.” 

He intensified his glare, which had no effect on the pixie as he said, “I am wet.” 

For a moment their eyes met, then both of them burst into laughter. 

“How about I make it up to you and buy you lunch?” The pixie gave him a grin that was, well, cute. 

“Alright, lunch, but I am not going anywhere like this.” Bog looked down at himself, then at her, as he raised an eyebrow at her own damp state. 

The pixie laughed again. “Yeah, I don't think any place would let either of us in. How about we meet here in an hour? I don't live too far away.” 

Bog nodded. “Neither do I. Alright one hour.” 

She smiled and put out her hand, “By the way, the name is Marianne.” 

He took her hand, his thin, long fingered hand swallowing her tiny one. “Bog.” 

She gave him a look that asked are you serious and he shrugged. “My mother was a bit of a hippie, named me after a my father's favorite place in Scotland. Lucky me, it was a bog of all places. At least it wasn't Twatt or Ecclefechan. Which are actual places in Scotland.” 

Marianne snorted, but then gave him another of those cute smiles, “Oh I don't know, I like it and it's not a name someone can forget. Okay, Bog, back here in this spot in an hour. Don't stand me up!” 

Bog grinned. “I would not dream of it!” 

An hour later, oddly enough Bog thought, he was waiting and even odder was the fact that walking down the path was Marianne who looked just as much a cute pixie when she was dry as she did wet. The flirty purple skirt she was wearing made his eyes go straight to her legs and then back up quickly before she saw him staring. Marianne grinned, surprised to see him, but pleased as she came over and, smiling, put her arm through his. 

“Come on, tall guy. Let's go get some lunch.”


End file.
